fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kablam! (2009 reboot)
Season 1 (2009-2010) # Dinosaurboat Festival (November 5, 2009) # Everybody's Hat Parade (November 12, 2009) # Henry's Big Flight (November 19, 2009) # Africa Pals (November 26, 2009) # June's Flyers (December 3, 2009) # The Snowiest Ride (December 10, 2009) # Larry's Rhyme Study (December 17, 2009) # The Campout (December 24, 2009) # The Wait Is Over (January 1, 2010) # Snowy Playground (January 8, 2010) # Chinese New Year (January 15, 2010) # Happy Valentine's Day (February 13, 2010) # Romance on the Beach (February 20, 2010) # Roller Stakes of Joy (March 13, 2010) # Rain and Shine at All (March 20, 2010) # The Carnival for Vacation (April 4, 2010) # Easter Day (April 26, 2010) # Sports in May (May 5, 2010) # A Trip to Maine (May 12, 2010) Season 2 (2010-2011) # The Bug Festival (November 4, 2010) # The Dragon Balloon (November 11, 2010) # Playtime at Video Game's Warehouse (November 18, 2010) # Icy Festival (November 25, 2010) # The Big Play (December 2, 2010) # Our Big Surprise (December 9, 2010) # Henry and June's Big Ride (December 16, 2010) # Larry's Big Flip (December 23, 2010) # The Big Splash (December 30, 2010) # The New Year Party (January 7, 2011) # June's Snowy Cloud (January 14, 2011) # The Turn (February 12, 2011) # Duck Duck Goose Games (February 19, 2011) # Valentine's Day (February 26, 2011) # A March Puddle (March 12, 2011) # Rainy Roaster Coaster (March 19, 2011) # April Vacation Playhouse (April 3, 2011) # The Promise (April 26, 2011) # Galaxy Far Far Away From Home (May 4, 2011) Season 3 (2011-2012) # Friends are Magical (October 8, 2011) # The Ticket Master (October 15, 2011) # Fruitbuck Season (October 22, 2011) # Bigfoot the Brush Off (October 29, 2011) # Boast Busters (November 5, 2011) # Dragonshy (November 12, 2011) # Look Before You Sleep (November 19, 2011) # Bridle Gossip (November 26, 2011) # Swarm of the Century (December 17, 2011) # Winter Warp Up (December 24, 2011) # Call of the Cutie (January 7, 2012) # Fall Weather Friends (January 14, 2012) # Suited For Success (February 4, 2012) # Feeling The Flu (February 11, 2012) # Sonic Race (February 18, 2012) # Stare Master (February 25, 2012) # The Show Stoppers (March 4, 2012) # Red Isn't Your Color (March 11, 2012) # Over the Woods (March 18, 2012) # A Seagull on June's Cabin (March 25, 2012) # The Cutie Kids Adventures (April 15, 2012) # Eagle's Well That Ends Well (April 22, 2012) # Party One (April 29, 2012) # The Best Night Ever (May 6, 2012) Season 4 (2012-2013) # Baboon's Revenge (October 7, 2012) # Lesson Zero (October 14, 2012) # Alice Eclipsed (October 21, 2012) # Friends of Social (October 28, 2012) # The Cutie Puppies (November 11, 2012) # May the Best Pet Win! (November 18, 2012) # The Mysterious Mare Do Well (November 25, 2012) # Sweet Elite (December 2, 2012) # Secret of My Excess (December 9, 2012) # Hearth's Warming Eve (December 16, 2012) # Family Appreciation Day (January 6, 2013) # Baby Cakes (January 13, 2013) # The Last Roundup (January 20, 2013) # Speedy Henry (January 27, 2013) # Read It with a Smile (February 3, 2013) # Hearts and Valentine's Day (February 10, 2013) # A Friend in Deed (February 17, 2013) # Putting Your Hand Down (February 24, 2013) # It's Time for a Joy Ride (March 2, 2013) # Quest for Treasure (March 9, 2013) # Hurricane Monster (March 16, 2013) # Confidential Drift (March 23, 2013) # USA Express (March 30, 2013) # Fred's Wedding (April 20, 2013) Season 5 (2014) # The Chinese Empire (March 22, 2014) # June's Clones (March 29, 2014) # One Bad Tomato (April 12, 2014) # Sword Duel (April 19, 2014) # Sleepless in School (April 26, 2014) # Track Academy (May 3, 2014) # June's Family Reunion (May 10, 2014) # Keep it Quiet (May 17, 2014) # Just for Pals (May 24, 2014) # Games Children Play (May 31, 2014) # Magical Mystery Cure (June 7, 2014) Season 6 (2015) # Princess June (April 4, 2015) # The Dragon's Castle (April 11, 2015) # Mr. Big Foot Don't (April 18, 2015) # Flight to the Finish (April 25, 2015) # Power Students (May 2, 2015) # Bat Wars (May 9, 2015) # The Manhattan (May 16, 2015) # Bakery Sale (May 23, 2015) # Raining Falls (June 13, 2015) # Three's a Wish (June 20, 2015) # Student Bride (June 27, 2015) # Simple Ways (July 4, 2015) # Filli Vanill (July 11, 2015) # Swimming Time (July 18, 2015) # It's Ain't Easy When It's Hot (July 25, 2015) # Somefriend to Look at Me (September 12, 2015) # Maud June (September 19, 2015) # For Whom of Lemonade Stand (September 26, 2015) # Leap of Joy (October 3, 2015) # Testing for 3 Times (October 10, 2015) # Trade Ya! (October 17, 2015) # Inspiration Manifestation (October 24, 2015) # Halloween Games (October 31, 2015) # June's Kingdom (November 7, 2015) Season 7 (2016) # June's Birthday (March 26, 2016) # The Mark of Map (April 2, 2016) # Home Sweat Home (April 9, 2016) # Bloom & Gloom (April 16, 2016) # Tanks for the Memories (April 30, 2016) # The Most Wanted People (May 7, 2016) # Make New Friends with Harry (May 14, 2016) # The Lost Treasure of Hot Island (May 21, 2016) # Life is Sea (May 28, 2016) # Princess July (June 4, 2016) # Party Popped (June 11, 2016) # Fences of the School (July 30, 2016) # Dream About the Sheep Wizard (August 6, 2016) # Boutique of Good Time (August 13, 2016) # Bianca Investigates (August 20, 2016) # Crusaders of the Temple (August 27, 2016) # The One Where June Knows (September 3, 2016) # Health and Care (September 10, 2016) # The Master of Club (September 17, 2016) # What About Harry (September 24, 2016) # The Fields and Woods (October 1, 2016) # The Attraction of Adventure (October 8, 2016) # The Cutie Story (October 15, 2016) Season 8 (2017) # The Crystal (April 15, 2017) # All Rebooted Up (April 22, 2017) # A Gift for Mr. Big Foot (April 29, 2017) # The Mask of School (May 6, 2017) # Gauntlet of Ice (May 13, 2017) # No Seconds Just Minutes (May 20, 2017) # Newbie Dash (May 27, 2017) # A Health's Warming Tail (June 3, 2017) # The Saddle Row Review (June 10, 2017) # June's Day Off (June 17, 2017) # Cookie Batter Everywhere (June 24, 2017) # Spice Up For Life (August 5, 2017) # Stranger That Fan Fiction (August 12, 2017) # The Cart Before the Henry's Begin (August 19, 2017) # 29 Pranks Later (August 26, 2017) # The Times They Are Changing the Plans (September 2, 2017) # Dungeons and Dragons (September 9, 2017) # Buckball Season (September 16, 2017) # The Accident in Our Life (September 23, 2017) # Viva Las Pegasus (September 30, 2017) # Every Thing That Henry Does (October 7, 2017) # Point of View (October 14, 2017) # Where the Fruits Lies (October 21, 2017) # Top Bolt (October 28, 2017) # To Where and Return Again (November 5, 2017) Season 9 (2018) # School Advice (March 24, 2018) # All Bottled Up (March 31, 2018) # A Flurry of Emotions (April 7, 2018) # Rock Solid Friendship (April 14, 2018) # Mr. Fred Leans In (April 21, 2018) # Forever Filly (April 28, 2018) # Parental Glideance (May 5, 2018) # Hard to Say Anything (May 12, 2018) # Honest Apple (May 19, 2018) # A Royal Problem (May 26, 2018) # Not Asking for Trouble (June 2, 2018) # Discordant Harmony (June 9, 2018) # The Perfect Pear (August 4, 2018) # Fame and Misfortune (August 11, 2018) # Triple Threat (August 18, 2018) # Campfire Tales (August 25, 2018) # To Change a Changeling (September 1, 2018) # Daring Done? (September 8, 2018) # It Isn't the Mane Thing About You (September 15, 2018) # A Health of Information (September 22, 2018) # Marks and Recreation (September 29, 2018) # Once Upon a Zeppelin (October 6, 2018) # Secrets and Pies (October 13, 2018) # Uncommon Bond (October 20, 2018) # Shadow Play (October 27, 2018) Season 10 (2019) # School Daze (April 6, 2019) # The Couple of Henry & June (April 13, 2019) # Fake It 'Til You Make It (April 20, 2019) # Grannies Gone Wild (April 27, 2019) # Surf's Up (May 4, 2019) # Bigfoot Play (May 11, 2019) # The Parent Map (May 18, 2019) # Non-Complete Clause (May 25, 2019) # The Break Down Break Up (June 1, 2019) # Molt Down (June 8, 2019) # Marks for Effort (June 15, 2019) # The Evil Clones (June 22, 2019) # A Matter of Teachers (June 29, 2019) # The Hearth's Warming Club (August 3, 2019) # Landmark Collage (August 10, 2019) # Friends are Scientist (August 17, 2019) # Let's Go White Sox (August 24, 2019) # Road to the Museum (August 31, 2019) # The Washouts (September 7, 2019) # A Rockhoof and a Easy Place (September 14, 2019) # What Lies Beneath (September 21, 2019) # Sounds of Silence (September 28, 2019) # My Father is a Beast? (October 5, 2019) # School Raze (October 12, 2019) Season 11 (2020) Category:Fake VHS Stuff Category:Fan Fiction Category:Grounded Stuff